


Dropping Out

by Dunyazad9



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Gun policy, Infidelity, Iowa, M/M, falling poll numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunyazad9/pseuds/Dunyazad9
Summary: A chance discovery causes Beto O'Rourke to re-evaluate his candidacy.
Relationships: Pete Buttigieg/Beto O'Rourke (background)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Dropping Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because the "Manchester" universe so convincingly created by the inestimable PocketTreatPete captured and occupied a portion of my brain. That brilliant writer is in no way, shape or form responsible for the addled thoughts of said brain. I do not own the characters, and I apologize to all concerned because I know they would not do any of these things in Real Life. Except that Beto did drop out.
> 
> All comments and criticism eagerly welcomed. I have a thick skin.

The staffer waited patiently in the office adjoining the candidate’s, waiting for him to get off the phone. She shouldn’t have been able to hear him, but volume control had never been his strong suit. He seemed to be having an emotional conversation with his wife, and that usually increased the volume even more. Of late, those conversations were increasing in frequency and intensity. This one was getting rather high on the intensity scale.

“You found my phone? Thank God! I couldn’t remember where I left it.”

“What do you mean, you read my DMs?”

“If you needed to figure out how to reach my outreach coordinator, you could have called the campaign office.”

“My messages to Pete?”

“Yeah, I DM Pete from time to time. I mean, he’s been everywhere in the early states, and we got to know each other on the campaign trail. Most of our supporters get along.”

“Yeah, I messaged him about getting together in Des Moines. So what? He didn’t answer me.”

“Why did I write to him again saying I realized we couldn’t meet because his husband and mother would be there? Because I knew he’d be busy, that’s why!”

“What other messages?”

“Amy, I was drunk when I wrote that.”

“Oh God. That was months ago.” 

“Yeah. Okay. I did write that.”

“Okay. Okay. I know what it sounds like.”

“Yes. Amy, you need to understand –"

“You don’t know how lonely I was! You know how much I miss you on the campaign trail. Other candidates’ spouses are with them pretty often --”

“Yes, I know why you can’t come along …”

“We had a few drinks and talked. I don’t know why –”

“Yeah, I know people think he’s attractive. You know I’m not attracted to –”

“He is sort of compelling. That intense way he has of looking at people. It kind of draws you in.”

“Well, people think I’m pretty charismatic, too. Maybe he couldn’t resist me.”

“OK, OK, I was joking!”

“I swear, it just happened. I don’t KNOW why!”

“Yeah, I was drunk. The first time, anyway.”

“Only twice.”

The staffer squirmed in discomfort. The conversation was going in an uncomfortable direction. She decided to pass the time putting some finishing touches on the speech he would give that evening at the Liberty and Justice Celebration in Des Moines. He really needed to practice it.

Beto was still talking.

“Amy, it’s not like I had sex with another woman!”

“I didn’t think of it as really being unfaithful.”

“I’m not saying that doing it with a man doesn’t count! It’s just not the same, that’s all.”

“He never even answered those messages!”

“The debate in October?”

“You mean the part about about mandatory buy-backs?”

“Yeah, I thought it sounded a little personal. When he said ‘I don’t need lessons from YOU on courage’ –”

“I think he was just referring to his military service. He does that all the time. He can’t resist.”

“You think he meant that I –”

“Amy, I don’t need to ‘come out.’ I’m not gay!” 

“Amy, I’m not in the closet!”

“OK. OK. I realize how wrong it was. Whatever it takes to make it up to you –”

“Do WHAT?”

The staffer wondered if she should just leave. This was obviously an intensely personal conversation, and probably about to become more so. But they had to get ready for the event. Time was too short for her to leave and come back. 

“Amy, I can’t.”

“The timing would be terrible.”

“Yeah, I realize that the polls –”

“But everybody says it’s too early. Everybody says I could reinvigorate the campaign with my speech at the LJ.”

“You know how much money I raised for the Senate campaign. I can still raise money.”

“Amy, you always said you believed in my candidacy.”

“NO!!!”

“You would … you would …. really?”

“The kids?”

Beto was clearly on the verge of tears, if not already crying. His emotions were always so close to the surface. From the sounds coming from the other room she could tell he was struggling to compose himself.

“Alright. Alright. I agree, I did something terrible and I owe you this.”--

“Can’t I just wait –"

“Alright. Alright. I’ll do it now.”

Beto gave a shuddering sob, and then there was silence. It was clear that the call had ended. Thank God. Now they could get back to preparing for Des Moines. She decided to give him a decent few moments before she went in to remind him what needed to be done.

Instead, he burst into her office, his eyes red and wide with obvious distress.”

“I’m dropping out of the race.”

Stunned by the raw emotion in his voice, the staffer dropped the draft she was holding. “What?! Are you serious?”

“Yes. I’m doing it now. You can shred the speech. Get a press release ready instead.”

“But your supporters are in Des Moines already. A group from Texas has been there since yesterday. They got together with some Pete supporters last night and posted photos and everything. They tried to convince the Pete supporters to switch to you because they think you can carry Texas and win the electoral college. You can’t let them down on the day of the LJ!”

“I’m sorry and I’ll apologize to them, but I have to do this.”

The staffer was tempted to ask why, but she didn’t need to, and she sensed it would make him hurt even more if she forced him to explain. Nevertheless, he blurted it out in true Beto fashion.

“My marriage is on the line! Amy can’t take the strain any longer. And it’s not like I have any hope of winning at this point.”

Well, she couldn’t disagree with him about that. She sighed and accepted the inevitable. 

“I’ll draft the press release now. Give me fifteen minutes.”

Within half an hour, the news was all over cable and the internet, surprising the supporters who still flanked the streets of Des Moines with their signs. 

By the time the crowd surged into the Wells Fargo arena, the supporters had flown back to Texas, and even the signs were gone.


End file.
